


Countdown To Midnight

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), First Time, Getting Together, Heith Secret Santa 2017, M/M, Size Difference, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: On the eve of his twenty first birthday, Hunk found himself faced with a choice. Face having been a virgin for another year or give everything to the one guy he liked who he knew would never like him back the same way. ...Or would he?





	Countdown To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellobear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellobear/gifts).



> My gift for bears-again on Tumblr for the Heith Secret Santa event! You asked for bottom Hunk and I hope you enjoy this! Happy (belated) holidays! If you have an AO3, lemme know and I'll gift this to you on here!
> 
>  
> 
> _Note: Virginity is way too over-valued in our society and it really shouldn't matter whether someone's gotten off with someone else or not but it matters to a lot of people, especially young adults, and this piece reflects that._

Hunk debated with himself, pacing back and forth outside of the door to Keith's room. This was definitely a terrible idea. Keith was going to tell him he was totally fucking nuts for asking and he would probably tell Shiro and Shiro would tell Pidge and Pidge would tell Lance and Lance would tell the Alteans and then the whole ship would know about Hunk's problem and the way he'd humiliated himself by asking. 

No… No Keith wasn't like that. Keith was… Keith was good to confide in. Yeah, he didn't always know what to do or say but he wasn't the type to tell anyone else. Anything personal that Hunk ever said to him was kept in confidence. That was part of why he trusted Keith enough to even consider asking him to do this. 

Letting out a breath, Hunk knocked on the door. 

"Come in. It's open," came Keith's voice from the other side. 

Hunk hesitated before opening the door, the soft  _ whoosh _ sounding almost alarmingly loud and prompting him to glance either direction down the hall before stepping inside. 

"Oh, hey, Hunk," Keith said, looking up from where he was polishing his Marmora blade, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "What's up?" 

"Uh… h-hey… Can… Can I come in?" Stupid question, he was already in Keith's room. "I— I mean… can I stay for a minute?" That just sounded weird. "That's  not what I mean. I mean— Can I talk to you about something?" Hunk asked finally, running a hand through his hair out of nervous habit. 

Keith paused, setting his blade down to the side. He didn't spare it a glance as it shrunk down to its more familiar knife shape. Hunk still wasn't sure how it did that. But that wasn't the point. He was getting distracted. "Something bothering you? You don't look very good." 

"I need a favour," Hunk declared, dropping his hands to the side. "But it's… it's kind of a weird thing to ask your friend out of nowhere and I  _ really _ don't wanna make things weird between us or whatever. But I… there's nobody else I can ask. I mean there  _ are _ but… it would be even more weird and there's  _ no _ chance Lance would do it and Coran is too old and Shiro would just be intimidating. And… And I trust  _ you _ with it…" 

"…Hunk…?" Keith asked carefully. "You're not making any sense. What's going on? What do you need from me? Do you want to sit down and we can talk?" 

Hunk debated before moving to perch on the edge of Keith's bed, wringing at his hands as he clasped them in his lap. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor in front of him as if it had all the answers to all of his problems contained in its faint pattern. 

"I need to know that you're not going to judge me for asking you this. I just… I didn't know who else to turn to…" Hunk stated. 

The bed shifted next to him as Keith settled at his side, setting a hand lightly on Hunk's knee in support. Hunk wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. "I can't promise that until I know what it is but… we're still a team, right? And teammates are there for each other. No matter what." 

Hunk let out a shaky breath, nodding. He took another moment to gather himself before speaking. "My twenty-first birthday is tomorrow…" he said solemnly. 

Keith huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, I know. Lance won't stop talking about making your birthday  _ perfect. _ " He paused. "Is… that a bad thing? The birthday?" 

"Yes! I mean— No? I mean—" Hunk sighed. "I don't know. It's supposed to be a big deal and a milestone and if we were back on Earth, Lance would probably be dragging me out somewhere to go drink and…" Hunk shook his head, losing his words. 

"Okay…" Keith said carefully, drawing out the sound. "So… what's the problem that has you looking like someone just asked you to ride the simulator again?" 

"I just… I feel like I'm not  _ ready _ … Like I'm missing milestones. …I'm still a v—" Hunk faltered, unable to say it. "I've never had s—" Another try, another fail. Taking a deep breath, he forced the words out, "I've never  _ been with _ anybody… Y'know?" 

Keith was silent but Hunk was sure he could feel Keith's hand tightening on his leg. Hunk felt as if he couldn't breathe. 

"Just so I know we're on the same page here… Been with as in… sexual stuff?" Keith asked cautiously. 

Hunk let out a strangled sound before nodding. "It's not like I haven't  _ wanted _ to! There's been people I've been… sort of…  _ into _ , I guess, but then… then we wound up in space or Voltron needs to go save the universe again or they don't like me like that or…" Hunk sighed. "It just doesn't work out for me. And I can't get  _ into _ the idea of being with somebody like that unless I really trust them and know them as a person first, y'know? …Lance says it's called demisexual, I say it's called inconvenient." 

Keith snorted out a laugh before biting down his expression. "…I know what you mean. It's hard when we don't usually get to know people outside the team." 

"Exactly. And… and now my birthday is tomorrow and…" Hunk swallowed. "…I don't want to go into twenty one a virgin."

Keith stopped. When Hunk dared to steal a glance, Keith was looking at him curiously as if he was a puzzle and… almost cautiously. "…Hunk… what are you asking me here?" 

And there it was. This was the moment. This was the moment where Hunk was probably about to throw away his friendship with Keith by making everything way too totally and completely weird. 

"I trust you. And… and I like you. —And I know you don't like me like that and I'm not asking you to but… I like  _ you _ like that and…" Hunk took a breath, looking solidly back down at his hands in his lap. "I want to have sex with you." 

"O-oh…" was Keith's only reply. 

Hunk scrunched his eyes shut. "Sorry. I— I shouldn't have asked. I just… I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just… let's just pretend this never happened and—" 

"What if I do?" Keith asked quietly, interrupting Hunk's babbling. 

Hunk paused, remembering to close his jaw after a moment of silence. He frowned, trying to interpret the question before giving up. "Uh… what? You lost me, buddy." 

"…What if I do like you. …Like that," Keith explained. When Hunk looked up at him, Keith was focused on his knee where his hand still sat. "Would… you still want to… sleep with me?" 

The world stopped turning as Hunk stared at Keith for a long minute, trying to believe this was real. "U-uh. Okay. I… did not see that coming. I… I don't… I mean… I— I didn't run through a test script for this…" Hunk wrung his hands together. "I… That's… I'd… Yeah. Yeah, I would. Probably… would want to more probably, actually." 

"Hunk?"

"Y-yeah?" Hunk asked, stuttering slightly. 

"…Can I kiss you?" Keith asked, reaching out to brush a hand against Hunk's cheek. 

"Yeah. Yes. Definitely. Please," Hunk answered, almost stumbling over his words in his eagerness to give a positive answer. 

He earned a small chuckle from Keith for his fumbling. "Hey… Look at me," Keith urged gently. 

Hunk felt the bed move beside him and looked up to find Keith half kneeling on the edge of the bed and half standing, sitting back on his heel. "Y-yeah?" 

"Gotta look at me for me to kiss you…" Keith explained with a small chuckle, brushing a hand over Hunk's cheek again. 

"Oh… U-uh… right."

This time, Keith left his hand where it was, using it to urge Hunk's chin up slightly as he leaned to kiss him softly. Letting out a small noise of surprise, Hunk let his eyes fall shut, surprised by how soft and warm Keith's lips were against his. He wondered if his lips felt too chapped in comparison. Maybe he needed to get some chapstick. 

Hunk couldn't help but chase after Keith slightly as he pulled away. But then the pressure of Keith's lips was back on his. And again. Hunk started to try to move with Keith's movements of his lips. He was sure it was clumsy and probably too enthusiastic but Keith didn't seem to mind, at least. 

"You doing okay?" Keith asked, checking in again. 

Nodding, Hunk waffled with himself before stealing another kiss. "Don't stop… I like this a lot…" 

With a small laugh, Keith leaned back in. This time his kisses were more eager, bringing teeth and tongues and small bites to Hunk's lip into the equation. 

Before long, Keith was straddling Hunk's lap with his hands fisted in his hair, tugging slightly. Hunk's hands settled at Keith's hips after a moment of feeling lost for what to do with his hands. Keith didn't protest, letting a soft sound of approval escape into the kiss. 

Tentatively, Hunk gave a squeeze, groaning when he earned a harsher pull and a soft moan against his lips from Keith. Encouraged and emboldened, he continued squeezing and kneading, eventually gaining the courage to run his hands up under Keith's shirt and across his back. 

"So… you wanna sleep with me?" Keith asked as he squeezed at Hunk's shoulders before he pushed suddenly, pushing him onto his back. 

Hunk fell onto his back with a surprised sound. "I— I… Y-yes?" Hunk answered, breaths short as he looked up at Keith sitting on his hips as if he owned him. 

"Look at you…" Keith purred with a small smirk, pinning Hunk's hands to the bed on either side of his head. "One look at you and anyone would assume you could snap me in half without even trying… But here you are… trapped…" 

Reflexively, Hunk tried to push up against the grip only to have his wrists shoved back down to the bed. He gasped, a small shudder running up his spine. "I— I guess you're right…" 

"You doing okay?" Keith asked, leaning down to bite lightly at Hunk's neck, earning a gasp.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm… I'm good," Hunk nodded, bringing a hand up to grip at Keith's arm. He moaned out, squeezing his grip when Keith's bites turned into suckling at his skin, no doubt drawing up a mark.

"There…" Keith purred, pulling back. "That looks good on you…" Keith shifted before rolling his hips, grinding his ass down against Hunk's obvious arousal. 

Hunk moaned in return, moving his hands to Keith's hips as he bit his lip. 

Keith grinned, continuing to roll his hips as he ran his hands down his own torso and then back up, tugging up his shirt before tossing it to the side. "Feels good…?" 

"Don't stop," Hunk urged with a nod, closing his eyes for a moment before forcing them open again, not wanting to miss anything. 

"How about more?" Keith offered. 

Hunk hesitated only for a moment before nodding, squeezing Keith's hips. He felt as if his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. "Please…" 

"You sure you want this?" Keith asked, checking in as he pulled back, hands moving to Hunk's belt. 

Hunk paused for a moment, keeping his hands where Keith had pinned them before nodding. "…Yeah. If… if you do too."

"I do… But why don't we get you out of these clothes first?" Keith asked, tugging Hunk's pants down. 

His underwear followed a moment later and Hunk was left exposed from the waist down, gasping at the cool air of the room. He kicked them off of his ankles quickly. 

"Oh… oh  _ Hunk, _ you're… you're really hot. I mean  _ really _ hot…" Keith breathed, reaching out to run a hand over Hunk's dick. 

Hunk's hips twitched up, a moan escaping him. Fuck he wasn't going to last long like this if  _ this _ was how it felt. "O-oh my  _ god… _ F-fuck, that… really feels different when it's somebody else…" 

Keith chuckled, thumbing at the slit and earning another dizzy moan. "How far do you wanna take this?" Keith asked, stroking at Hunk's length slowly. "What do you want to  _ do _ with me?"

Hunk struggled for an answer, looking away and biting his lip. "I… This might be weird but… I know I'm… 'the big guy' and… and the bigger guy always… um…  _ tops… _ in everything I've seen… But…" He trailed off, embarrassed and unable to find his words. 

Keith paused before he leaned down, kissing at Hunk's upper thigh only inches from his straining cock. "You want me to fuck you, handsome?" 

Hunk keened out a humiliating sound, hips twitching. "Please…" he pleaded.

"You're lucky I have lube…" Keith murmured, tone still amused before he paused. "I uh… I haven't exactly figured out condoms in space yet, though. Is… that okay? If not, we'll figure out something else, fingering and blowjobs or something."

"No," Hunk protested quickly. "No, it's… It's okay. Without one, I mean. I… I don't exactly think you've done that much sleeping around and… And besides that, the pods fix like  _ everything _ and we get tossed in them anytime we get banged up so it's probably fine right?" Hunk paused, biting his lip. "Even if it is a bad idea… I really like you and… I wanna feel you. I-inside…"

Keith pulled back then, running his hands down Hunk's bare legs before pulling back to rifle through one of his drawers. Hunk tried to keep himself staring at the ceiling, not wanting to stress himself out too much with his worries about what was to come. But he looked back at Keith when he felt the bed sink at his side, quickly spotting the small vial in his hand and eyeing it warily. 

"It's safe, I promise," Keith laughed. "I had a uh… very long and embarrassing conversation with a guy who kind of looked like a frog to figure out something that was body-safe for humans that could be used as a lube." 

"O-oh… I… you were um… planning on…?" Hunk asked, not knowing how to voice his question without seeming rude. 

"Huh? Oh. Uh… no, not really. I just… wanted to be able to… play with myself in the shower, mostly?" 

Keith was a bottom. Of course he was. And here was Hunk asking him to do something that was totally out of his comfort zone. "I… you don't have to… um… top if it's not something you're—" 

" _ Hunk _ ," Keith interrupted him, setting a hand on Hunk's chest before leaning in to kiss him slowly. "Relax. I wouldn't agree to anything I'm not into. No matter  _ how much _ I like you." 

"But if you like to—" 

"I like  _ both. _ I don't get why people seem to think you can only like one or the other. I just… wanna have fun and get off with somebody I like," Keith explained.

"O-oh… That's… I see…" Hunk mumbled, fidgeting. 

Keith leaned in, pressing another kiss to Hunk's lips. "We don't have to do anything if you're  not sure…" 

Hunk shook his head quickly, pushing up onto one elbow to reach out and press a hand to Keith's cheek. "I want this. Believe me I… I  _ really _ want this. I… not just because… because I want it done before my birthday but… I really… I really do like you and…" Hesitating, Hunk moved to steal a kiss, dropping his hand to squeeze Keith's around the lube bottle. "S-so how do you want me?" 

"Well… have you ever… played with your ass? In the shower or anything?"

Hunk blushed. "I— um… well… a bit, yeah… But… never more than one finger. I was always… worried someone might just…  _ know. _ I dunno." 

Keith laughed although his tone wasn't mocking. "Spread your knees then. And bend your legs up." 

Hunk complied quickly, breath hitching as Keith settled between his legs. "I— is this okay?"

Keith kissed at the side of his knee and Hunk heard the click of the lube bottle. "Perfect… Just try to relax, okay?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Hunk nodded, trying to do as he was asked. It was harder than it seemed, trying to relax on command. 

A moment later, there was the feeling of  _ cold _ and  _ slick _ against his ass and Hunk gasped, tensing reflexively. But Keith was there to kiss at his thigh, nuzzling against the sensitive skin with soft sounds and reassurances. Hunk relaxed soon after, nodding and shutting his eyes for a moment. 

Keith pressing his finger in  _ definitely _ felt different than Hunk's shower experimentation and Hunk's eyes snapped open before rolling back slightly. "O-oh my god… That's…" 

"Doesn't hurt, does it?" Keith asked carefully, movements slow as he kissed up and down Hunk's thighs while working his finger in and out of him slowly. 

"N-no… not… not at all. Feels… really good, actually…" Hunk answered before letting out a shaky moan. " _ Really _ good…" 

"Well… I'll take it easy with you and… if anything hurts, tell me, okay? We'll fix it. It's not supposed to hurt," Keith said seriously. "God, you're gorgeous…" 

Hunk nodded before closing his eyes and gripping at the sheets as the movements sent another wave of pleasure through him. " _ God… Keith… _ " he breathed. 

Keith took his time, eventually working up to two fingers. Hunk struggled to adjust at first, feeling the first beginnings of the stretch, but Keith was slow and soon the discomfort eased into more slowly rolling waves of pleasure. Keith bent and crooked his fingers before brushing  _ something _ that had Hunk jolting and clenching his fists with a wave of unexpected intensity. 

"F-fuck! That… d-do that again…" Hunk breathed. 

Keith chuckled but did as he was asked, sending another jolt of pleasure up Hunk's spine. "Right there…?" he asked. "Feel good…?" 

"Y-yeah…" Hunk groaned. 

With a pleased sound, Keith kept going, continuing with his movements as he started to spread his fingers. Keith made sure to brush against that same spot every few motions, easing the discomfort and continuing to work Hunk up and to work him open.

The third finger had Hunk stifling a hiss, shifting his hips uncomfortably with a soft sound.

Keith was quick to kiss at Hunk's thigh, pausing his motions. "Hey, talk to me… Talk to me…"

"I… It's just… it's just a lot. I… I think I'm okay…" Hunk said, forcing himself to let out a slow breath in hopes of relaxing his body enough to accommodate Keith's fingers.

"I can go back to two if you need me to…" Keith offered carefully, moving his free hand to pump slowly at Hunk's slightly flagging dick.

" _ Fuck— _ No, don't… don't stop…" Hunk urged, shifting his hips before starting to bear down on Keith's fingers experimentally. He moved himself up and down carefully on Keith's fingers before nodding. "I— I think you can move. It's okay. Just… slow."

Another kiss was pressed to Hunk's thigh. "Of course." And then Keith was moving his fingers again, carefully working Hunk open, stretching him.

Hunk tipped his head back far enough to see the wall behind his head, small whines and grunts escaping him. He could feel the coil of heat growing tighter in the pit of his stomach. But it wasn't that close, not yet. And he didn't want Keith to stop. He didn't want this to end.

"I think you're ready."

"Wh— What?" Hunk asked as Keith's words took him off guard, looking back down at the man between his legs.

"If you still wanna do this. I think… you're prepped enough," Keith answered, pulling his fingers back.

Hunk was amazed by how  _ empty _ he felt in the absence of Keith's fingers inside him. He wanted something  _ there. _ "O-oh. Right. I…" Hunk hesitated before swallowing and nodding. "I want to. I… Fuck me."

Keith leaned forward, clothes brushing Hunk's cock and drawing out a small moan as he leaned over him to press a kiss to Hunk's lip. He chased it with another, and another, sucking at Hunk's lip between kisses as he drew out the makeout session. He was breathless by the time he pulled back. "Okay. Whatever you want."

Keith moved to undress then, slipping his pants and underwear down to his knees before giving himself a slow, steady stroke. 

Hunk couldn't help but stare. "H-holy shit… I… can I touch?" Hunk asked carefully, sitting up slightly. 

"…Of course," Keith agreed, letting his hand fall to the side as Hunk sat up fully. 

Hunk brought his hand closer to wrap around Keith's cock, giving an experimental stroke. It was… slimmer than his own. And a bit smaller but still a respectable size. But he was so  _ hot, _ his cock flushed with arousal. "You're… really… really hot… I… I want to suck you off sometime…. Not… Not right now. But… next time?" Hunk asked hopefully, fully aware of the implications of talking about a 'next time'. 

Keith smiled slightly, stealing a kiss. "Next time. For this time… How do you wanna do this?" he asked. 

"U-um… I… What do you think?" Hunk asked.  

Keith considered for a moment, leaning forward to kiss Hunk slowly before answering. "On your knees is usually a little easier to relax. But… On your back I can kiss you and see your face…"

"I— On my knees," Hunk decided after a moment of debating with himself. "I… I feel like I'm gonna make weird faces or something…"

"Trust me, so will I," Keith laughed lightly. "But okay. Whatever you want." He pulled back, sitting back on his heels. "On your knees then."

Hunk nodded before turning and adjusting onto his elbows and knees. "I— like this?" he asked, concerned about how… well…  _ big _ he looked from the angle. "I feel like I look stupid like this…"

"Oh… Hunk,  _ no, _ " Keith breathed, sounding almost awed. "You look… you look  _ so hot… _ "

Hunk gasped at the feeling of a hand running over his ass, down one cheek and partly down his thigh before brushing against his rim on the way back up, drawing out a moan from between Hunk's lip as he jolted forward slightly. "I— you think so?"

"So hot… So fucking hot…" Keith assured, kissing at the base of Hunk's spine. "You ready…? You still want this, right? I… you can back out, it's okay. We can take this slower or go all the way a different time… Whatever you need."

Hunk huffed out a breath, reaching back until he could grab Keith's hand. "It's okay. You're starting to sound more nervous than me now."

"Okay… Just try to stay relaxed," Keith urged before adjusting himself.

Hunk could feel the pressure of Keith's cock against his rim and then the stretch. It was easy enough at first. But then as he pressed deeper, Hunk had to deliberately force himself to stay relaxed as he felt the stretch deeper and deeper inside of him. 

"O-oh my  _ god… _ O-oh fuck…  _ Keith… _ " Hunk groaned, gripping tight to the pillow as he buried his face against it, breathing heavily. 

"Breathe, Hunk… Breathe…" Keith urged, pushing in slowly before pausing when he bottomed out. 

Hunk focused on his breathing for a long moment, nodding finally as he shifted his hips. "I'm okay… You can… you can move." 

Keith brushed carefully against Hunk's shoulders before starting to move in slow, steady thrusts. 

Slowly but surely, Keith picked up his pace. Hunk felt almost overwhelmed by the sensations between the feeling of Keith's cock stretching him open and filling him up  _ so deep _ with that beautiful feeling of fullness and the  _ sounds _ Keith was making, deep moans and heady groans as he stroked almost reverently over Hunk's back and thighs. 

"Shit… Hunk, Hunk you're so gorgeous… Feel so… so good…" Keith praised. 

"Nh! K-keith…  _ Keith… _ F-fuck… Oh my… Oh my  _ fuck… _ " Hunk breathed, gripping tighter to the fabric in his hands. 

It didn't take long before Hunk's moans were turning into whines and groans as he felt his body tensing up with impending orgasm. "F-fuck… Fuck, Keith… Gonna… gonna c— gonna cum…  _ Keith… _ " 

"Shh… It's okay…" Keith urged. "It's okay… Cum for me, baby. Cum for me, gorgeous… Want you to feel good…" 

"K-keith I—  _ fnn—Ah! _ " Hunk cried out as his orgasm hit him, body clenching and twitching as he came hard onto the sheets below him. 

Still riding high on his orgasm, Hunk could feel Keith give a few harder thrusts before grunting and crying out as his own orgasm followed shortly behind Hunk. Keith's grip tightened on Hunk's hips, teetering just on the right side of the border between pleasure and discomfort. Hunk felt as though he could just barely feel Keith's cock twitching inside of him as he came. 

"F-fuck…" Keith panted harshly, bending over Hunk to press his forehead against Hunk's sweat-dampened back. 

They stayed like that for a moment before Keith pulled back, urging Hunk to roll over before curling up at his side. 

"I… Was that okay?" Keith asked carefully after a moment of silence filled only by heavy and exhausted breathing. 

"That…" Hunk let out a shaky sigh. "I don't even have words."

"…In a good way?" 

"In a  _ very _ good way," Hunk assured, moving to kiss Keith again. He hesitated as he pulled back. "I… I get if this is just a… one-off thing but… I like you… and… you said you like me so…" 

"So you wanna know if I'll go out with you?" Keith asked, cutting to the point. 

Hunk blushed, looking away with an embarrassed laugh. "I… well… yeah." 

"Hunk? Look at me…" Keith urged before kissing him solidly the moment that Hunk looked back at him. "I'd be honoured." 

"I— well… good. That's… That's good," Hunk stammered out, blushing even more heavily.

Keith hummed out a content noise, settling back down to cuddle against him. "And Hunk…?" he asked, pillowing his head on Hunk's shoulder. 

"Mm…?" Hunk asked, teetering on the edge of consciousness and lured by the temptation of sleep and the thrill of having a warm  _ boyfriend _ against his side. 

Keith kissed at his cheek gently before gesturing to the clock Pidge had synced to Earth Time and the bright green "12:08 AM" on the screen. " _ Happy Birthday. _ "

Hunk ducked his head, burying it against Keith's hair before kissing at it softly. "…Best birthday I could ask for."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/interdictedink) or [tumblr!](http://interdictedink.tumblr.com/) As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated!


End file.
